Down till you fall
by Vacarmes
Summary: Newt, pensa-t-il, Newt je suis si désolé, mais je ne pourrais pas honorer cette promesse.


**Mot de l'auteur :** _Bonne lecture, les petits chats et sortez les mouchoirs !_

 **Disclamer :** _Ils sont à James._

 **N.T**

Quand Brenda ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, elle remarqua directement l'absence du corps chaud qui partageait son lit habituellement. Bien qu'elle soit habituée au départ précipité du brun chaque matin, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se compressé douloureusement dans sa poitrine et de souffler un grand coup, espérant vainement que cela ferait passer sa souffrance ou même la diminue, mais rien n'à faire. Brenda était à bout, elle n'en pouvait plus. La brunette se trouvait extrêmement patiente déjà, mais là, elle se sentait envahit petit à petit par la colère envers Thomas.

Comme après chaque réveil, elle enfila sa tenue pour la journée et passa à la cuisine attrapé une pomme, qui la ferait tenir jusqu'au midi. Elle était habituée à ne manger que très peu à cause de la Terre Brûlée et de son passé … Brenda secoua la tête, s'interdisant mentalement de continuer à y penser, cela ne lui ferait que du mal et puis, il fallait encore qu'elle retrouve Thomas et il fallait qu'elle soit plutôt en forme pour soutirer un peu d'information à Minho sur l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Soupirant, elle se hâta de chausser ses chaussures et elle ne pût s'empêcher de penser que c'était mal ce qu'elle faisait. Empiéter sur l'espace vital de Thomas, empiéter sur sa vie privée, sur ces sentiments ; toujours vouloir tout savoir, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Brenda l'aimait et elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

 **N.T**

Minho remarqua sa silhouette fine et élancé s'approcher de lui. Il ne pût contenir la grimace qu'il essayait de réprimer chaque matin depuis leur arrivée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le colle comme cela ? Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre sa souffrance, son envie d'être seul, de prendre du recul sur toute cette histoire sordide ? L'asiatique la pensait intelligente, en tout cas, plus intelligente que ce qu'elle montrait, et visiblement il avait l'impression de c'être fait duper ou alors elle le faisait exprès d'être comme cela.

« Brenda, quand est-ce que tu lui ficheras la paix ? », demanda-t-il l'irritation faisant vibrer sa voix.

« Quand il acceptera de se confier. », lâcha-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas en le collant comme une sangsue qu'il te parlera, bon sang ! Fiche-lui la paix au moins une journée ! », s'emporta Minho.

« Non. »

Minho se passa une main dans ces cheveux, les désordonnant un peu plus, puis il se gratta la nuque, comme s'il tentait de se calmer. « Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi borné ? Pire que Newt … » Brenda lui lança un regard noir, n'acceptant visiblement pas d'être comparé au blondinet. « Quoi ? Tu préférerais que je te mette sur le même pied d'égalité que Gally ? » Deuxième regard noir. « Gally est juste à côté, les tocards. » Le brun lâcha un petit rire et le blond, malgré la petite pique de Minho avait un sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

« Où est Thomas ? », questionna durement Brenda.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu gâches les plus beaux moments ? », s'interposa Gally en soupirant. « Rabat-joie. »

« Ecoute, je sais bien que tu te fiches de ce qu'il peut arriver à Thomas, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, alors j'aimerais l'aider et pour cela il faudrait que Minho me dise où il se trouve. », déclara Brenda en fusillant le blond des yeux.

« Oh, tu veux l'aider, vraiment ? Fous-lui donc la paix ! », trancha Gally et Minho eu un sourire radieux sur le visage. Pour une fois que l'ex-bâtisseur n'avait pas tort.

Brenda releva la tête, lâcha un « Tsk » emplis de haine et partie en direction de la forêt sous le regard froid des deux jeunes hommes, qui eurent vite compris ces intentions d'aller chercher Thomas elle-même. Gally secoua la tête de droite à gauche « Je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes, à toujours vouloir s'immiscer partout, c'est tellement agaçant. » Minho hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. « Pas n'importe qu'elle femme, juste Brenda avec Thomas. Pire que la Braise et le WICKED réunit. »

 **N.T**

Il tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et laissa échapper un juron assez grossier envers cette branche d'arbre, n'ayant apparemment pas sa place ici dans cette forêt. Le brun se releva facilement, époussetant son pantalon quelque peu salit par la terre et continua de traîner son corps à travers les arbres, à la recherche d'un endroit calme et où Brenda ne pourrait pas le trouver.

Thomas finit par dénicher, une dizaine de minute plus tard, une petite grotte dans laquelle il s'enfonça sans ménagement, avant de s'allonger en boule dans un coin. Fermant les yeux, il força sa respiration à se poser et les battements de son cœur à se calmer. Tout allait bien, se répétait-il inlassablement, tout allait bien. Alors, après c'être assuré qu'il était détendu, il s'autorisa à laisser tomber le masque, ici il n'en avait pas besoin, ici il pouvait être lui-même, en proie à ces souvenirs, à sa douleur.

Une larme roula sur sa joue en même temps que l'image d'un Newt souriant auprès du feu de camps lors de sa première nuit, lui apparut clairement en tête. Une seconde lui échappa, quand il repensa à tous les sourires que le blond lui avait faits. Une troisième coula d'elle-même et atterri au creux de sa bouche, quand il se remémora la sensation de tenir une arme à la main. Une quatrième et une cinquième, lorsque son doigt pressa la détente. Une sixième, une septième et une huitième, alors que dans un écho la détonation retentissait dans sa tête. Une neuvième pour les dernières paroles de Newt. Et enfin, une flopé de larme, pour son corps inerte dans ces bras, pour ces yeux marrons fermés à jamais, pour son sourire heureux figé sur ces lèvres.

Thomas rechercha le calme, dans le vacarme de ses pleurs. Ses larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou, un peu plus chaque jour. Minho lui avait affirmé que tous ses souvenirs finiraient par s'estompé mais, plus les jours passaient plus Thomas avait l'impression de voir se souvenir plus distinctement que la veille et il en souffrait énormément. Tellement que certains jours, il se laisserait bien mourir ici, tout doucement dans cette nature fugace ; tellement qu'il en devenait cinglé et désagréable avec les autres ; tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter son propre reflet.

Deux ans qu'il était ici et au gré des saisons il sombrait. Et, Thomas avait décidé d'abandonner, de se laisser aller aux souvenirs du passé puisque de toute façon, il n'arrivait plus à avancer convenablement, pour lui se relever était désormais un miracle qu'il ne connaissait plus.

 **N.T**

Le soleil déclinait doucement à l'horizon.

Minho et Gally s'échangèrent un regard, une conversation silencieuse débuta. Chaque soir c'était la même chose, au moment où le soleil rentrait chez lui, ils avaient ce même débat. L'asiatique finissait visiblement par toujours gagner parce qu'il se levait et prenait la direction des bois, comme Thomas chaque matin.

Aujourd'hui n'y échappa pas, mais quelque chose dans l'atmosphère semblait avoir changé, tout était plus lourd entre eux. Aujourd'hui, même si Minho se levait il n'avait pas l'air aussi victorieux que les jours précédents. Aujourd'hui, Gally ferma les yeux et une unique larme roula sur sa joue quand il regarda le dos de son ami s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Minho s'engagea sur le même sentier que Thomas tôt dans la matinée et tous les deux le connaissait par cœur, car l'asiatique, à chaque fois que le jour tirait sa révérence empruntait ce chemin enfin d'aller chercher le brun. Parce que sinon Thomas ne revenait pas et il était du devoir de Minho ne le ramener à bon port, ce naufragé pour qui on ne pouvait plus rien. Et même si chacun en était conscient, personne ne le disait ou ne changeait cela, parce qu'après tout que pouvait-on faire pour sauver Thomas, de toute cette tristesse qui lui mangeait le corps, les tripes, l'âme, le cœur ? Que pouvait-on faire pour ce garçon ?

Il trouva Thomas étendu sur le dos, les larmes lui dévoraient le visage. Cette vision termina d'achever Minho et de le conforter dans le fait que, quelque part peut-être que Gally avait raison depuis le tout début. Peut-être était-il temps pour eux de laisser Thomas partir, pour de bon ? De ne plus le retenir ici, prisonnier d'un passé bien trop ancré en lui.

Minho mordit l'intérieur de sa joue tandis que son cœur commençait à battre nettement plus fort dans sa poitrine. _Newt_ , pensa-t-il, _Newt je suis si désolé, mais je ne pourrais pas honorer cette promesse_.

« Thomas. », l'appela-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de lui. « Thomas, regarde-moi. »

Il savait que malgré ses larmes, son ami pouvait le voir et l'entendre. Ses lèvres bougèrent lentement. « Min, je ne peux pas. » Thomas esquissa un sourire désolé, cherchant à se faire pardonner, encore, comme si Minho avait été capable un seul instant de lui en vouloir pour tout ça.

Gally venait de définitivement gagner la partie et peut-être qu'il se prendrait les foudres de Newt en pleine gueule un jour, mais voir Thomas dans cet état lui était de plus en plus insupportable. Le blondinet comprendrait sûrement.

« Tu peux partir, la Tâche. »

C'était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire, le laisser partir. Pour toujours et de cette façon. Un adieu silencieusement, pendant que la lune se faisait reine et que le sourire de Thomas illuminait l'espace le temps d'un instant.


End file.
